Una promesa como regalo
by Sakura Chiii
Summary: Buscar el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto no es tarea fácil ¿acaso una promesa de amor por siempre lo será? Ese es dilema al cual Ren se enfrenta al amar desmedidamente a Masato [YAOI]


Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esto.

Un especial de cumpleaños para mi lindo y amado Masato.

Esperando que les agrade y aclarar que tiene algunas menciones del One Shot Navideño El regalo de navidad, los personajes no me pertenecen, disculpen los posibles fallos, para terminar disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Una promesa como regalo**

.

Te encuentras paseando entre las calles mientras observas como todo es festividad, claramente tú en esos momentos solo puedes pensar en él, es que después de la sorpresa que te dio en navidad aun te preguntas si le mereces, recuerdas perfectamente que no hace mucho tiempo atrás, no eras lo que eres ahora, es que aún no logras comprender por completo que él te ama solo a ti. No es que dudes y te lo repites todos los días, las veinticuatro horas del día incluso sin embargo sabes a perfección que él está fuera de los límites de cualquiera. Claramente es ahora tu amada pareja y sonríes ante eso. Es que sabes que no puedes darle tantas vueltas al asunto, sabes a perfección que ambos están locos de amor por el otro.

Te detienes en medio de la plaza observando el enorme árbol de navidad que se encuentra en frente, tus ojos no pierden ningún detalle de lo que lo adorna igualmente de todas aquellas parejas que se profesan amor eterno capturando su juramento en una fotografía que perdurara para la eternidad o que, en el peor de los casos será borrada y olvidada cuando algo cambie entre ellos y decidan dejarse, aquello te hace pensar que aun con la seriedad con la que manejan su relación aun vives con el miedo de que las cosas cambien para mañana, pero haces hincapié en que no será por dejarse de amar, que será por alguna fuerza exterior a la cual no podrán llevarle la contraria.

Y es ahí donde recuerdas lo que paso solo hace algunos años atrás cuando se encontraban en los duetos con Heavens, es que solo de recordar el rostro de tu amado después de haber enfrentado a su probablemente mayor temor te estremece el alma. Aquellas palabras «dejé de ser parte de la familia Hijirikawa» sacudieron tu corazón y no dudaste en pensar "entonces serás un Jinguji", si claro desde mucho antes de eso tú ya estabas más que enamorado de él. Y fue a partir de entonces en que comenzaste a buscar la manera que te notara, que supiera los sentimientos que por años guardaste solo para él, porque es él tu primer amor, es él que te enseño a amar, a entregarse en cuerpo y alma cuando amas profundamente a alguien o a algo, como lo es la música para ambos.

Sin duda sabes de todo por lo que han pasado desde hace tiempo, que las peleas entre ambos no se hacen esperar, es que aunque sepas a perfección que él tiene la razón en la mayoría de las ocasiones, has encontrado encantadora la estampa de ver a tú Masato con un enfado plasmado en su rostro, algún día eso te pasara factura sin embargo mientras tanto lo disfrutaras. Ahora la pregunta principal que da millones de vuelta en tu cabeza es solo una ¿qué regalo expresará todo lo que sientes por él? Sin duda aquello te tiene con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y te preguntas también ¿cómo hizo Masato para encontrar regalo perfecto para ti en navidad? Claro tú ignoras por todo lo que paso el de cabellos azules para poder expresar sus sentimientos guardados en su interior.

Dudar a estas alturas de los sentimientos que ambos comparten es algo que dejaste de hacer aun cuando cada día el miedo se apodera de ti de alguna manera y ante eso, dar aquel paso que los lleve al siguiente nivel en su relación es algo a lo cual aún no logras decidirte y no es porque tus sentimientos no sean serios, es solo que ante el enigma de tu propio amante tienes miedo de que él no quiera pasar el resto de su vida contigo, es que en tu sangre aquella coquetería siempre predominara, y claro no vas a culpar a tu mes de nacimiento que la musa del amor yace dentro de ti, por lo que aunque una parte de ti ya no trate de hacerlo es imposible evitar que los ojos de las mujeres y algunos hombres se posen sobre ti de una manera no muy sana.

Pero volviendo al tema principal que te acongoja dar aquel paso es algo que te has rehusado desde hace algún tiempo, claramente es por ello que te tomaste más tiempo del necesario para poder declararle tus sentimientos y que esta sea la primera vez que celebraste navidad junto a él y ahora su cumpleaños, ahora recordado ese día, es que ya te estabas echando para atrás ante la declaración sin embargo si no hubiera sido por Ichi aquello simplemente se hubiera propuesto para otro día tal vez o quizá nunca, claramente Tokiya lo hizo por la razón que ya había involucrado a todos en el plan y ahora cancelarlo era algo que seguramente no le perdonaría en lo que resta de su vida, ahora decir que con tampoco tiempo juntos proponerle una vida juntos para cualquier otro podría ser descabellando no obstante para él no lo es, siente la necesidad de recuperar todos aquellos años perdidos a su lado así que para él no es excesivo pero ¿Lo será para Masato?

Retoma su paso al notar como algunas chicas le miran con demasiado interés, probablemente ya notaron su presencia y lo mejor que puede hacer es retirarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, mientras en su camino se da una guerra de pensamientos que se contradicen entre sí, sin duda el que más predomina es… ¡Falta poco para su cumpleaños!

.

Pensar si es exagerado o no ya no importa, lo compro y yace en sus manos aquella pequeña promesa que desea compartir con el amor de su vida.

28 de diciembre

Te encuentras molesto, demasiado molesto que hasta a ti mismo te sorprende, la sangre caliente que recorre por tus venas te da una sensación desesperante que está colmando tu propia paciencia y pensar que algún día podrías ser capaz de agotarla.

—No hay nada chicos, todo se encuentra cancelado y ya no podremos regresar al hotel porque no hay reservaciones—menciono después de una larga conversación por teléfono.

— ¿Seguro que no hay nada? ¿Ichi debe existir algo?— pregunto desesperadamente sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—Entendemos que te encuentres molesto Ren, todo salió de improvisto pero no hay más que podamos hacer más que buscar donde pasar la noche—trato Cecil de alguna manera calmar a Ren.

—… No queda de otra… demonios— con tono resignado se dijo así mismo.

¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

Era sencillo, habías sido obligado literalmente a ser partícipe de una actividad en uno de los establecimientos en donde se vende los promocionales de Starish, la convocatoria de la actividad era precisa estarían algunos miembros del grupo firmando autógrafos a todos los que compraran el más reciente sencillo lanzado por ellos, los invitados eran Tokiya Ichinose, Cecil Aijima y Syo Kurusu pero a ese último se le dio por contraer un resfriado que lo tumbo en la cama desde ya dos días seguidos, claro te habías esforzado tanto para estar libre por lo que falta del año para que el enano te tuviera que estropear todo por lo que habías hecho tu mayor esfuerzo y claro ahora culpas al cruel destino que ahora una tormenta de nieve los deje encerrados a miles de kilómetros lejos de tu amado, vale no son miles pero si muy lejos de Masato y eso te hastía. Después de mucho vagar de hotel, posada o lo que fuera que existiera en el lugar donde se encontraban lograron conseguir dos habitaciones, diste gracias al cielo porque tus compañeros no se opusieron a darte una habitación para ti solo, claro temieron que aun estuvieras molesto y te desquitaras con ellos mientras dormían, vale que eres un demonio pero no de ese tipo, Masato sabría perfectamente a lo que te refieres.

—Ren no hay mucho que hacer entonces, descansa y ya para mañana el clima mejorara— se escuchó apenas audible al otro lado de la línea.

—Masato pero tu cumpleaños…— intento dar énfasis a la situación.

—No pienses en eso, ten seguridad que mañana nos veremos, además no solo mañana se puede celebrar, lo importante es que se encuentren bien…— dijo tratando de calmar la angustia de su obstinado Ren.

— ¿Tal vez podría llegar en taxi?— pregunto más para sí mismo.

—Ren… es mejor que pases la noche ahí, no quiero que te pase nada malo a ti o los demás, es mejor que descanses—

— ¿¡Pero Masato?!—

—Pero nada Ren… existen cosas que no están a nuestro alcance… esta es una de ellas, el lado positivo es que no les paso nada y encontraron donde dormir, deja ese negativismo que ese no es el Ren Jinguji que yo conozco—

—El Ren Jinguji que tú conoces ahora mismo estuviera haciéndote gritar mi nombre—

— ¡Eres un tonto!—

—Soy tu tonto ¿no? — Sonrió ante aquello —Descansa Masato—

—Ya duerme Ren, hasta mañana—

Y con aquella inusual conversación ambos cortaban la llamada, ambos deseando estar juntos seguramente.

Claro te entristece saber que aquello es la señal que pediste para saber si era buena idea o no hacer aquella promesa con Masato, te maldices por haber dudado unos segundos y es que quien te manda en tu nerviosismo pedirle al destino que si aquello entre los dos no funcionaría que te diera una señal para ello y claro ahí estaba la señal, una tormenta de nieve imprevista había causado el cierre temporal de las carreteras y una alerta ante las bajas temperaturas, claro que si esa última no existiera no lo pensarías ni dos veces para comenzar el camino que te lleve a Masato aun sabiendo la distancia que los separa, ya te las arreglarías para llegar a su lado.

Y sin darte cuenta te da medianoche en tu mar de pensamientos, con un sueño que ha estado batallando contigo desde hace un par de horas, decides tomar tú móvil y mandar un cursi mensaje de feliz cumpleaños a Masato, aludiendo que será el primero en leer cuando despierte, dices cursi porque va tan repleto de amor que hasta a ti mismo te desconcierta bastante, claro ahora entiendes cuando dicen que el amor te atonta y vale que si lo estas por Masato, y sin pensarlo tanto caes rendido ante la dura batalla que tenías con Morfeo.

Sientes una calidez en tu pecho por lo que perezosamente abres tus ojos para ver el motivo, te sorprendes creyendo que tus delirios te están jugando una mala broma al ver recostado en el a tu Masato, claro así te encuentras de atontado para creer que es un sueño y no la realidad, estiras tu cuerpo tratando de despertar de una vez por todas pero es imposible es más aquel se acomoda mucho mejor sobre ti y entonces decides tomar tu móvil que quedo cerca de ti ya que desconoces en que momento caíste rendido de cansancio, notas que marca las ocho de mañana y aquello simplemente parece imposible para ti ¿despertarlo o no despertarlo? ¿ilusión o realidad? ¿qué era todo aquello? Por lo que mejor decides quedarte quieto y esperar a que algo ocurra.

— ¿Cuánto más piensas dormir Ren?— escuchas aquella voz tan conocida para ti, te sorprendes y te levantas deprisa —Tu cara es un todo un poema— soltó una carcajada ante tu acción, se acomoda mejor en la cama mientras observa la habitación y tu ahí sin poder decir algo, es que estas tan sorprendido que te has quedado mudo — que bueno que tienes una habitación para ti solo, si no, no hubiera podido estar así contigo—dijo mientras se acerca a ti y acomoda tus cabellos —No es un sueño Ren— sonrió al ver tu cara descompuesta por el asombro,

—Creí que era él más hermoso sueño que existe— contestaste ante sus palabras,

—Entonces… ¿prefieres al Masato de tus sueños y no al real?— pregunto con un leve puchero en sus labios.

Últimamente aquello se había vuelto en una manía la cual solo tenía un único fin, ser consentido por Ren.

— ¿Puede ser? El Masato de mi sueño es más… ¿Cómo decirlo?... lujurioso—le respondiste de manera coqueta, sin duda amas la expresión que hace cada vez que dices la palabra lujurioso.

—Entonces… quédate con ÉL Masato de tus sueños, pues este Masato se va— diciendo aquello notas como amenaza con irse de tu lado, no lo dudas ni dos segundos para atraparlo con tus brazos y escuchas su notoria risa, amas con locura cuando te sigue el juego.

—Feliz cumpleaños Masato—susurraste con tu rostro hundido en su cuello.

—Creí que estarías en tu mundo lleno de pena— contesto mientras removía tus cabellos.

—Te necesitaba, eres lo que da energía, sin ti me siento vacío, solo, no tiene sentido la vida—confesaste capturando su rostro como tus manos mientras te acercas para sentir su aliento cerca de ti.

—…eres, eres un exagerado—te confeso mientras captura tus labios en un cálido beso y posa tus manos sobre tu cuello.

—Masato… no voy a poder contenerme—apenas logras decir mientras buscas su cuello para recorrerlo con tus labios.

—Ren… no por nada he venido a ti…— pronuncia mientras se acomoda mejor en tus brazos.

Aquello era la más pura invitación a amarse como solo ambos saben, entregando cuerpo, alma y algo más.

Envolviéndose en la calidez que despide ambos cuerpos ante las acciones, ante las caricias, ante los besos, recorriendo su piel con suma delicadeza, memorizando cada parte de sus cuerpos.

El encuentro fortuito dentro de una habitación desconocida, la entrega de dos amantes desesperados por la calidez del otro.

Y como todo plan fallido, lo menos pensado ocurriría al olvidar que en tu desesperación por tus fracasados planes para la celebración del cumpleaños de Masato, aquella promesa yace entre tus ropas, ropas las cuales se encuentran esparcidas entre la cama y el suelo, tan alcance de tu amado y tan olvidado por ti.

Después de los jadeos ahogados entre las sabanas evitando evidenciar lo ocurrido en la habitación como siempre ocurre entre ambos, Masato se encarga de recomponer el desorden ocasionado, ríes mientras lo ves tan ocioso es que en esos momentos haz olvidado por completo lo que en tu ropa se oculta, que solo al ver una pequeña caja caer al piso, tu rostro se llena de espanto.

Claramente tus planes habían sido estropeados, la reservación que con mucho esfuerzo habías logrado en uno de los hoteles de lujo más cotizados en el país y claramente al final tuviste que buscar ayuda de una persona aún más influenciable fue algo totalmente inimaginable para ti, claro pedir de la ayuda de Myu-chan no era algo a lo que estuvieras dispuesto a realizar pero lo hiciste y aun así perderías dicha reservación, no obstante por Masato harías cualquier cosa, hasta ir a conversar de tus planes con tu futuro "suegro" aquello si fue probablemente demasiado descabellado y aunque en su momento este mismo dijo que Masato había dejado de ser de la familia Hijirikawa sabias a perfección que aquello era imposible, más cuando de alguna manera u otra lograste enterarte que fue el mismísimo padre de Masato el que hizo que toda la servidumbre de la familia Hijirikawa fuera testigo del gane de Starish para cantar en el Triple SSS y aquello simplemente no lo podrías ignorar aunque quisieras y tratarías de sacar provecho de ello.

Obviamente lograr una audiencia con el gran Masaomi Hijirikawa no fue tan fácil y que cierta pequeña te ayudara significo mucho, aunque estas casi seguro que la linda Mai recibió un regaño bastante fuerte por inmiscuirse en temas serios y muy alejados a lo que como la única mujer Hijirikawa debía de realizar, le agradeces profundamente que ella se tu aliada dentro de la familia de tu amado.

Al principio no podías negar que el nerviosismo se había apoderado de ti y fue entonces que comprendiste la razón por la cual tu amado le tenía a hasta cierto punto un poco de miedo, es que solo su presencia impone respeto y ese temple te estaba poniendo demasiado aterrado, la mirada penetrante de Masaomi Hijirikawa te lleno de pánico cuando soltaste que querías casarte con su primogénito.

Tratar de recordar todo aquello si bien era cierto te llenaba de pánico, era mucho peor el pánico qué en esos momentos sientes al ver como Masato recoge con sus propias manos aquella caja que con tanto esfuerzo habías logrado ocultar de él.

—Ren— apenas y fue audible para ti.

En esos momentos te diste cuenta que todo había sido arruinado, que todo lo que organizaste no sirvió de nada, te diste cuenta que tratar de sorprenderlo era algo que quizá no se te daba para nada, porque aunque lograste sorprenderlo para cuando le declaraste tus sentimientos, todo aquello no hubiera sido posible con la ayuda de otros y no mucho por ti, porque el que tu cantaras no era parte del plan pero la pista con la cual entrarías para confesarte se dio por estropearse y no existió más que improvisar.

Ahora volviendo nuevamente a la aterradora imagen frente a tus ojos, simplemente no puedes articular palabra alguna al ver con tus ojos como Masato abre la caja y su rostro se llena de confusión.

—Masato— logras pronunciar y este te observa.

Dicen que la diosa del amor yace dentro de ti al nacer en el mes más significativo para ella, pero es en momentos como estos en los cuales te preguntas si aquello es cierto porque por más que te esfuerces y prepares no obtienes los resultados que esperas, es que el amor te hace fallar en lo más mínimo. Así que olvidas el maravilloso discurso que habías realizado después una corta y concisa conversación con tu suegro para entregarle lo más preciado que podrías alguna vez regalarle simplemente dejas salir de tu boca lo que en esos momentos te invade en la mente.

—Traté de encontrar el momento perfecto, trate de tener el lugar perfecto, el ambiente, la hora, tus emociones, mis emociones pero veo que estoy predispuesto a fallar en ello no importa cuánto me esfuerce y es cuando entiendo las palabras que repites para mí, que entre más sencillo para ti es más maravillo para ambos— suspiras al notar como sus ojos se ven cual cristal —No es el mejor momento, ni el mejor lugar, probablemente tampoco es el mejor tiempo, quizá suene hasta descabellado para ti, he guardado por años estos sentimientos por ti, sentimientos que crecen cada día más, que simplemente no me importa si tachas de arrebato lo que quiero para ambos, sin embargo lo he confesado tantas veces ya, eres lo que alimenta mi alma, el elixir que hace querer seguir viviendo, la razón por la cual sé que amar es uno de los mayores placeres que existen en la vida— te colocas de pie y vas a su lado, agradeces que por lo menos cada uno de ustedes ya se hubieran colocado por lo menos sus pantalones o aquello sería una completa vergüenza para ti —Masato Hijirikawa ¿te casarías conmigo? No te prometo una vida pomposa, lo que si te prometo es amarte como el primer día que te vi—observas como esconde su mirada entre su flequillo, agacha su rostro y algo dentro de ti duele.

Le escuchas sollozar pero estas inmóvil, al igual que él, quizá no encuentres que hacer, después de un rato ves como levanta su rostro y notas sus ojos rojos, un brillo inusual, una sonrisa jamás vista por ti, se abalanza sobre ti y ambos caen al suelo, lo único que logras escuchar es lo que tus oídos esperaban y añoraban.

—Es el mejor regalo—

Y lloran ambos, no es que sean tan sentimentales o llorones, es que han pasado tanto tiempo con tantas vivencias que para ambos aquello significa la mayor felicidad en sus vidas.

Una promesa que pronostica que será para la eternidad, una promesa que no se romperá siempre y cuando ambos sigan amándose tan inmensamente, una promesa que significa más para Masato por ser su cumpleaños porque ¿Qué mejor regalo para él? No existe otro que la promesa de una eternidad con su amado Ren. Seguramente Ren desconoce el impacto que causo ante aquello pero eso será un secreto que será revelado después.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, la verdad desde hace bastante quería poder hacer algo lindo para Masato, apenas y logre salir con el tiempo para este One Shot pero espero que les agradará tanto como me agrado a mí.

Y sin más que decir, más que gracias a usted si usted que se tomó su valioso tiempo para leer esto.

Feliz cumpleaños Masato, mi eterno amor amelonado. Sayonara


End file.
